Nicolaos Runriksi
Early life Nicolaous grew up relatively poor, and went to public school for many years, in which he was a victim of bullying. He grew up in a very religious household, and would pray regularly with his father. His mother, a long time smoker, who suffered from disability. His father was mentally ill, and worked hard to support the family, though his father was eventually fired due to the company he worked at going under. After which, the family moved into the house of another family, and they lived in one room without beds for a year. The next year they bought a small, decaying house, without working water, heating, or any cooling system. Eventually, he learned to live with his conditions growing up. In his teen age years, Nicolaous read literature from Keynes, Machiavelli, and Sun Tzu. In which he was inspired to enter politics, and advocate against Materialism and Communism. He longed to join the military, however having inherited his mothers condition could not. Thus he started drawing up fictional battle plans, playing chess, and grand strategy video games. He would come up with his own methods of flanking the enemy, well developing strategy to do the most damage with the least losses. At the age of 18, he left home, fed up with his conditions. He founded a right-wing paramilitary, with a few other low income young adults, and trained his troops in the tactics that he fantasized about in his teenage years. Eventually, his forces were able to obtain weaponry, and he heard about a small nation, offshore from civilization, which had minimal inhabitants, he decided to take it over. The siege He departed from shore, and stormed the beach with half of his forces, well the other half went in through a forest near the coast. He led the troops that were in charge of flanking well he ordered the troops that would storm the beach to take cover any way they could, and try and distract the enemy. Eventually, his troops reached the enemies line, and he ordered them to open fire once the enemy commander was in sight. After they started firing, killing multiple soldiers, as well as the enemy commander, the enemies surrendered, and he had them assimilate into the paramilitary. Founding Runriksi After the end of the siege, he stormed the government building, and executed all of the enemies government. After that, he ordered the remaining troops that had surrendered to give orders to the police, and other local forces to follow his rule. He came up with the name Runriksi, in an effort to try and detach himself from all other cultures, and create a completely new society, as he felt that the society that he had grown up in betrayed him. He hated the concept of monarchy, as he felt that it undermined peoples ability to get ahead in life by arbitrary means. So he decided that his society would be based on merit. He changed his last name to Runriksi, and his first name to Nicolaous. He decided that Runriksi would be a name of merit, and not a name freely given to his children that no one else would be able to obtain. Thus he also gave the name to his second in command, his general. He designed the flag of Runriksi, and raised it over the government building. He disestablished the enemies government, and set up the Council of Runriksi. He had his paramilitary become the police, as well as the normal military, and he established political rule over the entire island. Political policy A firm believer in a strong military, as well as a strong police, when founding Runriksi Nicolaous prioritized these concepts. He also moved to allow freedom of speech, however cracked down heavily on anyone who wished to undermine the state. He also heavily supported, and implemented a policy that allowed the death penalty for most crimes, if the perpetrator refused to deal with authorities. He disbanded democracy in favor of technocracy. As he saw no point in having leaders being democratically elected without proving their loyalty, and ability to lead. In terms of economy, he gave tremendous power to corporate leaders, as a way of influencing the market indirectly. This was done by giving corporate leaders positions within government, as well as funding their projects without seizing any means of production. As he saw this as immoral. In terms of trade, he implemented large tariffs on foreign nations in order to increase Runriksian employment, and GDP. On environmental issues, Nicolaous saw the environment as a moral, and economic obligation, and he prioritized a clean environment, in part by introducing nuclear power stations. He also implemented technocratic mating systems, so as to increase the next generations intelligence, and ability. As he didn't believe in the traditional concept of family honor, and preferred rewarding merit instead of family name. He was an ardent defender of religious values, and appointed a Judeo-Christian spiritual advisor. However, he despised new age religions, and only gave preferential treatment to classical religion. In terms of science, he funded a human cloning program, he also made euthanasia illegal. As of 8/12/2017, he began a policy of government funded subsidization to corporations, as well as infrastructure to raise the GDP. He also joined the region, The Invaders, to increase standing in the international community. The same day, he began implementing social policy that kept traditional values, as well as promoting scientific, and religious values simultaneously. In regards to education, he implemented a policy of publicly backed private sector control, which emphasized specialization in education. He also banned historical revisionist publications. Nationalist Runriksi On 8/13/2017, he established Nationalist Runriksi, while still retaining control of Runriksi. Nationalist Runriksi is generally a military outpost nation, located on a nearby continent, due to its inhospitable environment, it was easy to conquer, and establish sovereignty over. Nationalist Runriksi follows his general political policy, however, it is secular on much more focused on a strong economy, and less on preserving the environment. Though, it does follow general guidelines in regards to preserving health. Reformation of Runriksi Nicolaos went into exile on 8/22/2017, due to an uprising by the citizens of the Armed Republic of Nationalist Runriksi, after which he stayed in exile until the formation of the second Nation of Runriksi on 10/16/2017, where he reconquered all of original Runriksi. After conquering back his land he reformed his historical government. On 11/1/2017, Nicolaos married his environmental minister, a fun loving, caring, and beautiful blonde woman. After the reformation he established nuclear energy, a space program, and outlawed WMDs.